The United Siblings of America
by IhugNico
Summary: Little do people know, there are actually three personifications of America, Alfred, Beau /The CSA/ and Eloise /The Western terriories/ A collection of one-shots. I will take prompts! DISCONTINUED
1. Why You Should Never Get Them Together

**_OKay, this idea randomly came to my head._**

**_First, Eloise is not mine, she's my friend's OC but she doesn't have an FF account so I won't say her name. But Beau is mine! :D he's so cute... And here is England with the disclaimer!_**

**_England: IhugNico owns nothing in this story but Beau._**

* * *

><p>England groaned and facepalmed; now he knew why no one ever got the three Americas together.<p>

A few days ago, England had decided to have a little get together with the American siblings. Not many people knew this, but there were actually three personifications for America. Of course there was Alfred, Beauregard Johnson or more often called Beau (the Confederate States of America), and then Eloise (the Western Territories).

England had sent individual invitations to each sibling, not telling them that the other two would be there as the three didn't really get along.

Alfred (both physically and technically the oldest of the three) loved Beau, as he was the south before he was the Confederacy, but he had still refused to change his name back after the Civil War had ended. The thing was, Beau still held the grudge against him for the Civil War and Alfred was absolutely heartbroken at this, as he had raised Beau. He didn't have anything against Eloise, but she was as bubbly as a fish and got on Alfred's nerves. So, Alfred wouldn't have come if he knew she was coming.

Eloise (physically, not technically, the middle child) loved both of her brothers to pieces. The only reason England hadn't told her that her brothers were coming was that she would get ecstatic and go babble it all out to both of them, therefore ruining England's plan. She looked somewhat like America, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Only her hair was a bit lighter than America's and she kept it tied back in a ponytail.

Beau (physically the youngest) as stated before, still hated America for the Civil War. He preferred Eloise out of his two siblings, though he sometimes wondered why he was related to both of them. He looked nothing at all like the two, with emerald green eyes like England and light brown hair. He was physically thirteen because he had the smallest portion of America and therefore babied by Eloise. He had a cowlick much like America's, only it was on the back of his head instead of the front. He usually wore his Confederate uniform. He would never have come if he knew America was going to be there.

Beau was sulking quietly in his chair while America looked at him sadly, begging silently for forgiveness. If Beau noticed, he paid no heed to him.

Eloise giggled and took off Beau's hat, messing with his hair. "Why do you wear that hat all the time, Bobo? It covers up your cowlick."

America nearly choked on his drink. He started laughing so hard he was struggling to breathe, "B-Bobo?" He wheezed.

Beau growled and snatched his hat back from Eloise, "My name is Beau. Not Bobo…"

Eloise pouted, "Bobo can be your pet name!"

Beau cringed, "No!"

Eloise sighed, "Fine, suit yourself." She giggled and grabbed Beau under the arms.

He yelped, "Wha-What are you doing?"

Eloise laughed and sat down on her chair, putting Beau in her lap and hugging him. "You sit with me!" She chirped.

Beau groaned, "Fine…" He grumbled.

Eloise gave a squeak of excitement and took off his hat, petting his hair and pecking him on the cheek. Beau blushed madly and squirmed, trying to break free.

Eloise frowned and looked at him, "What's the matter Beau?"

Beau squeaked, "You're crushing me!"

Eloise blinked, then she registered what she was saying and loosened her grip, "Oh!"

Beau wheezed, trying to catch his breath, he looked at England, "Can I leave now?"

Eloise's eyes widened in horror and she held him in a death grip again, "NOOOO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE!"

Beau whined, it felt like she was crushing every bone in his body. "Can't… Breathe…" He panted.

Eloise blinked and let go of him, smiling sheepishly, "Sorry!"

Beau got up and walked over to sit by England, where he would be free of his sister.

America looked up at Beau and whispered, "I-I know I've said this a million times before. But… I'm sorry…"

Beau glared at him, "Sorry don't cut it." He snarled, before folding his arms and glaring silently at the wall.

Alfred blinked back tears and rubbed his eyes.

Eloise came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Awww, does Alfy need a hug?" she asked.

Beau smirked and stuck his tongue out at Alfred.

Alfred knew he couldn't argue with his sister so he let her hug him. He glared at Beau, "And what's so funny?"

Beau grinned, "Oh, nothing, _Alfy_."

America growled and started yelling at Beau to shut up, while Beau got up and starting skipping around him, chanting "Alfy" over and over.

Eloise giggled and started to sing with him, not really understanding what was going on.

America kept yelling for them to stop, his face completely red.

England sighed and started to beat his head against the table. Why did he do this?

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><em>Okay, this is probably going to be a collection of one-shots. BUT listen (or read, as it was) to this! If you give me a prompt, I'll do it! Please put any prompts you'd like me to do in a reveiw.<em>_**_

_**_BTW: this is what Beau looks like- h t t p : / / k o w a l s k i 4 e v a . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / B e a u r e g a r d - J o h n s o n - H e t a l i a - O C - 2 6 3 9 7 6 9 2 5 Just take out all the spaces and put it in your search bar_**_

_**__Reveiw!__**_


	2. England has a jar of dirt

England folded his arms, watching America walk up the stairs, "So, you came back you bloody git."

America blinked, staring at England, "Uhh… Yeah?"

England grinned, "Guess what I got?" He then produced a small jar of what looked like dirt from his pocket. It was then America caught on that England was drunk.

England started running around America and giggling, while singing over and over; "I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it?"

America sighed while England continued to sing this over and over. Just then Eloise ran up, "Hey, Alfred, I-" she was cut off as she stared at England, "What's wrong with him?"

Alfred sighed, "He's drunk…"

England then started running around Eloise, "I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it?"

Eloise blinked, "Um… Dirt? Is dirt inside it?"

England glared at her, going white-eyed, "You dare mistrust me?" he snapped.

Eloise blinked, giggling, "Tehehe! His eyes just turned white!"

England snorted then started circling America again, "I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And- WHOA!"

America put his foot out and tripped England down the stairs. England grunted and cursed the entire way down. When he was at the bottom he rubbed his head and muttered, "Oh… Blimey!"

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><em>Okay, this probably has nothing to do with the America siblings, but I heard the song "I got a jar of dirt" and imagined England running around America while singing that and America tripping him down the stairs.<em>_**_

_**__Who's your favorite of the siblings, btw? XD__**_

_**__Reveiw!__**_


	3. Beau's Injury

Beau grumbled something about "stupid Yankee" before turning down the hall and fixing his hat.

He yelped as arms linked around his waist and hoisted him off the ground. He heard a girl's voice chirp, "Hi, Beau!" And he groaned.

Beau looked up at Eloise as she played with his hair, "Uh… What's up?" He said.

Eloise giggled, sitting in a chair and nuzzling his hair, "I just wanted to huggle you!" She said.

Beau growled and stared at the ground, for some reason, Eloise found him cuddly. A lot of the other nations thought he was cute, which he was fine with, but he _hated _being cuddled with.

Eloise tightened her grip without realizing it when he started to squirm. Beau's eyes widened as a familiar pain shot down his spine. He let out a high-pitched scream and Eloise immediately let go of him, "I'm sorry!" She squeaked.

Beau stumbled away from her, wincing as his back exploded with pain. He collapsed on the ground and Eloise's eyes widened, "Did I hurt your back? Beau, I'm sorry!"

A while back, at the Battle of Appomattox, a Union soldier had sliced Beau down the back with his bayonet. He had a scar directly over his spine to prove it. It was sensitive and the wound very rarely got reopened, but when it did, it was bad.

Eloise went over and pulled up his shirt, she grimaced and pulled it back down. "I-I'll go get England." She said, before running down the hall and grabbing England's arm. She quickly told him what had happened and dragged him down the hall.

England looked Beau over before picking him up and carrying him to the couch, he turned to Eloise, telling her to get bandages.

Eloise nodded and ran off.

England turned to Beau and checked his back over. Eloise ran in and handed the gauze to England. He took it and wrapped took off Beau's shirt, wrapping it around his waist.

Eloise stared wide-eyed while muttering "Sorry" over and over.

When England was finished, he stood up and jumped when Alfred burst in, "Is he okay?" he said, eyes wide.

England saw Beau tense out of the corner of his eye and he looked at Alfred, "I think you should-" but before he could finish, Alfred ran to Beau's side.

"Beau, are you okay?" He whispered.

Beau muttered something and Alfred leaned in, "What was that?"

"Go away… Stupid Yankee…" Beau growled/moaned.

Alfred blinked, looking dejected, "O-Oh… I-I…" He blinked hard and turned away, "I understand… You still hate me…" He turned and walked out the door.

It was rare for America to break down, but that's what happened. He slid down the wall and buried his face in his hands. Why did Beau hate him so much?

He remembered when Beau would cling to him whenever he was scared. Now Beau glared and snapped at him when he offered to help.

Maybe he should've gone against Abe and let the Confederacy do what they want; maybe it would've stopped this all from happening…

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm sad, I have fifty five hits, one favorite, and one alert for this story but no reveiws. :'(<strong>_

_**This one was a bit more heartfelt than the last two, I'm running out of ideas so prompts would be good. But all prompts have to have something to do with the America siblings.**_

_**REVEIW IF YOU WANT THIS TO CONTINUE!**_


	4. Surrender at Appomattox

There was no other option than to surrender.

Beau was sitting near the wall of the Appomattox Court House. Beau's back had been patched up by a field doctor and he had been sent to watch Robert Lee fill out the surrender forms.

Beau tensed and watched as Alfred walked in with one of his people and Lee. Beau waited for Alfred to walk by, then he grabbed Lee's arm.

Robert turned to the boy and looked down at him; he was still ill from the loss of lives at Gettysburg and shaky from blood loss. In fact, it seemed that Beau was clinging to his shirt for balance.

Beau looked up at him, green eyes pleading, "Don't surrender, please. We can still fight."

Robert sighed and put his hand on Beau's shoulder, "I'm sorry, we have no choice." Then he looked Beau up and down, "Plus, I don't think you can take anymore fighting."

Beau's eyes widened and then his gaze hardened, "I can fight! I swear!" He stated, stubborn as a mule.

Robert heaved a sigh; he could see why people respected Beau. He had nearly gotten sliced in half, ill from loss of people, and running a fever of at least one hundred thirteen, and he still wanted to fight.

Robert sighed, "I'm sorry…" He whispered, turning away and walking toward the table where Alfred and his friend were sitting.

Beau watched sadly as Robert began to fill out the papers.

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

Beau walked out of the courthouse, shoulders slumped and head down.

He had lost. He had lost the war; and what else? Now all his people had to _pay _to get re-entered into the union.

Beau snarled, shoulder's suddenly tensing, it was all _his _fault; his entire stupid Yankee brother's fault. Beau snarled, he was _never_ going to forgive Alfred for this. _Never. _Alfred could be on his death bed begging for forgiveness, and Beau swore he would spit in his eye and walk away.

"Beau…" A voice said, startling Beau from his thoughts.

He spun around to face Alfred, "What do you want?" He growled.

Alfred looked at him, a look of pure sympathy in his eyes. "Look, I'm really sorry about all this…"

Beau glared at him, green eyes meeting blue. "Sorry don't cut it." He snapped.

Alfred went up to him, cautiously, as if approaching a wild animal. "We can get through this, Beau. You can come back and live with me if you want…"

Beau actually laughed at that, "You want me to come live with you? After what you've done?" He growled, "Your people burned down Atlanta. Set siege on numerous cities, starving my people. And you expect forgiveness?"

Alfred looked at him, "B-but Beau… I love you. You're my baby brother…"

Beau glowered at him, "Not anymore." He said, turning to get on his horse; a black and white pinto he called Patch.

Alfred stared at him, "B-Beau? I-I thought you loved me…"

Beau shot daggers at him, "Don't you get it you stupid Yankee? I _HATE_ you! Okay? I am not your baby brother, I am not going to suck up to you and worship you. Those days are over."

Before he rode off, he turned to America, "And by the way. I'm still Confederacy, I won't be South ever again; especially not to you. Why don't you go jump off a cliff?"

He turned away and kicked his horse, which rode off at breakneck speed.

At that moment, Alfred considered taking Beau's advice.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm getting mad because I don't HAVE ONE SINGLE HACKIN' REVIEW FOR THIS STORY! If you want this to continue, reveiw, I am NOT going to continue posting chapters until I get at least ONE reveiw!<strong>_


	5. Camping

Last week, America had announced to England that the American siblings were going on a campout.

England insisted he come so either, a) Beau didn't strangle America in his sleep, b) Alfred didn't lose it and attack Eloise, or c) Eloise didn't smother Beau with her cuddles.

So here they were now, with Eloise messing with the tuft of hair around Beau's cowlick and America sitting next to England roasting a marshmallow. Beau kept trying to run off and go home, so finally England had to knot a rope around his neck and tie him to a tree.

Beau kept trying to loosen the rope so it wouldn't rub, but England tugged on it every time, thinking he was trying to escape. It was so degrading!

Alfred sighed, looking up, "I'm going to bed." He stated.

Eloise stared at him, "Already? But it's not even that late!"

England looked at his watch, "Actually, it's almost eleven. It is getting late." He got up and stretched, "I'm gonna go to bed too. Cheerio." He said.

Eloise giggled, "He said cheerio…" She squeaked.

Beau sighed, smiling, "Good. Now you can untie me."

England looked at him, "I'm going to give you one chance, Beauregard. You try to run away and you'll get tied right back to that tree."

Beau sighed, wincing as his full name was used. He was only called by his real name when someone was scolding him. "I promise. I promise."

England nodded, "Good." He went over and loosened the loop, slipping it off of his neck. "There."

Beau grinned, jumping up and running to his tent, which had a Confederate flag on the side, "G'night!" he called, quickly zipping up the tent flap.

England sighed, getting up and brushing off his pants before going to bed himself. Eloise blinked, looking around before realizing she was the only one left outside. "Good night everyone!" she shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Alfred yelled.

Eloise pouted, "Mr. Grumpy…" before going to her own tent.

Beau waited and poked his head out of the tent, looking around to make sure no one was watching. When he was for sure no one was there he crept out and snuck past the other's tents. When he was past he started running and grinned, he giggled and whooped, "Freedom!" Which was a big mistake.

England heard Beau's yell and he growled, going out and taking a flashlight. He walked toward the direction of the echo. Beau froze, hearing something coming behind him. He quickly scrabbled up a tree and crouched down on the lowest branch (which was as high as he could go at the moment.) His eyes widened when he saw England walk into the clearing, he glanced around and sighed, "Come on, Beau, I know you're hiding." He waved his flashlight around, looking for the glint of eyes. He pointed it at a tree and saw two green orbs stare at him before flinching away.

Beau grunted, turning his head away from the light and rubbing his eyes. England went over and crawled up the tree as best as he could and reaching out slowly before grabbing Beau's belt. He pulled on it and Beau yelped as they both tumbled out of the tree.

They landed on the ground in a position where Beau was sprawled out on England; he blinked at him, eyes wide and England growled, "Would it kill you to spend one night with your siblings?"

Beau glared at him, "If you were me, you'd understand."

England rolled his eyes, standing up and slinging Beau over his shoulder. Beau yowled in protest and started beating his fists on England's back, England groaned and walked back toward the campsite, "I don't know how Alfred ever put up with you..." He went over to the tree Beau had been tied to before and slipped the rope over his head.

Beau scowled and folded his arms, "Am I suppose to sleep on the ground?"

England went into his tent and put out his sleeping bag, "There."

Beau grunted slightly before crawling into it and pulling it over his head, "You sir, are cruel."

England stared at him, "Beauregard Johnson, I have in a way always considered you the most mature of you and your siblings; even if you are only a boy. But you need to spend time with them."

Beau jumped up and glared at him, "With that Yankee bastard? You want me to spend time with him!"

England blinked, before his gaze hardened, "He's your brother!"

Beau snorted and curled back up, "No. Not anymore." He looked at England, "I don't want to be seen as "Alfred's little brother" forever." Then he grinned, "I'll get my country back eventually, you just wait."

England turned and walked away, slightly startled. He heard Beau call out behind him; "Long live the Confederacy!"

_**I will post the next chapter when I have five reveiws.**_

_**So review!**_


	6. Messing With Beau

-SOMETIME AFTER THE REVOLUTIONARY WAR-

Alfred was curled up in his bed; a storm raged outside and he groaned, rolling over and closing his eyes. He was about to fall asleep when he heard the door open and felt something crawl in bed next to him. He blinked and rolled over, seeing Beau curled up next to him, holding a teddy bear tightly to his chest.

Alfred yawned, scratching his head, "Mmm…Beau? Wass' wrong?" he slurred.

Beau scooted closer to him, "I'm sacwed…" he mumbled.

Alfred blinked, "Of what?"

Just as he said that, thunder crashed and Beau yelped, curling up next to Alfred, his small ahoge tickling Alfred's nose. Alfred sneezed slightly, pushing the hair out of his face. He noticed Beau tense slightly at the touch. He smiled and wrapped an arm around Beau, "I's okay, Beau. Nothing's gonna hurt you."

Beau stared at him, blinking large green eyes. "Weally?"

Alfred smiled, "I'm here."

Beau cuddled up to him and closed his eyes, "I love you, Onii-chan…" he mumbled.

Alfred blinked, before sighing, "I love you too…"

-PRESENT DAY-

Even though it brought tears to his eyes every time America thought about that night, there was some good to come out of that. He found one of Beau's weak spots; Montgomery, AKA, his ahoge. He didn't know if the same went for Atlanta's fire (the part of his hair that spiked up around his cowlick) he'd have to test it out.

His other weak spot was a point on his back. It was a place on his spine half-way between the bottom of his ribcage and his thigh. Whenever he poked him there, Beau would flinch and arch his back forward on reflex. It was kind of funny, actually. Especially when Alfred would sneak up on Beau and poke him in the back, causing him to yelp and jump forward; of course, every time America did that, Beau kicked him in the vital regions and call him a "Yankee bastard".

Alfred walked up the dirt path to the white farm house. Beau, of course, lived in Montgomery, Alabama, his nation's former capital. Alfred grinned, thinking about how he could annoy Beau because he knew all of his weak spots.

Alfred glanced in the window to Beau's living room, he squinted to try and see. He glanced around, finally seeing Beau curled up on the couch, apparently sleeping. Alfred grinned and went around to the back door, which was always unlocked. He went in as silently as possible, sneaking around the halls until he reached the living room, and finally the sleeping Beau on the couch.

America stared at him for a moment, just taking in the sight. He had never really seen Beau sleeping since the Civil War and all that. It was actually…Kind of cute. He would occasionally murmur random things and twitch, a slight drool rolling down his chin. He had his cheek resting against one arm, the other dangling limply off the couch. His legs were bent up, one slightly higher than the other; his back was slightly bent outwards.

But Alfred was always one to disturb the peace.

He held in a giggle and crept over to him, crouching down on the end of the couch that Beau's head was resting on. He reached out and started to stroke his cowlick, "Oh Beau…" he said in a sing-song voice.

Beau cringed when Alfred touched his cowlick, he yawned and looked up, eyes bleary. He blinked for a minute and rubbed his eyes before looking up at the person in his house.

This was what was going through his half-asleep mind: _Someone in house…Horsie…Oh, it's just Alfred…Sleep…_

Then his mind comprehended this: _Alfred, in my house._

And that woke him up immediately; he jumped up and yelled at the top of his lungs, "GET OUT!"

Alfred simply grinned and reached forward, grabbing Montgomery. Beau's mouth snapped shut and his eyes widened, making a small noise in the back of his throat. Alfred grinned, petting his cowlick again, Beau made more noises, it sounded like squeaking.

Alfred giggled and poked Beau in the back, watching him bend forward. What Alfred didn't know, was there was a reason Beau always did that when he poked him there. That was the place where the bayonet had gone the deepest into his back, they had even had to go in and fix his spine there. It hurt when Alfred poked him there, he was just too thick-skulled to get that.

Alfred decided to test his theory, his hand moved down the cowlick to the spiked hair around it. Beau's eyes got even bigger and he made louder noises; Alfred grinned and pulled Beau down on the couch, setting him in his lap. He pet the tuft of hair that stood up around his cowlick and grinned, somewhat enjoying the small noises Beau was making. It was cute.

After a minute, Alfred realized something in Beau's tone as he pet the hair tuft. He wasn't squeaking, he was…whining?

Alfred blinked and looked down at Beau, his eyes were squeezed tightly shut and he had tears rolling down his cheeks. Alfred's eyes widened and his immediately took his hand off. He had never meant to hurt Beau. Perhaps Atlanta's fire was best left alone…

He let go of Beau and he shuddered for a minute, before slowly getting up and rubbing his eyes. He was trying to look strong, even though Alfred had _seen _him crying. He took a shaky breath and glared at Alfred, "Go." he said simply.

Alfred looked at him, "Beau, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

Beau glared at him, gritting his teeth. "Go."

Alfred sighed and obliged.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, Beau, to make you feel better. It could've been France. XD<strong>_

**_So, yeah. My friend wonders how Beau went from cuddly kid to snappy "punch-you-in-the-face-if-you-touch-him". My answer? War does things to you. And Beau is one to hold a grudge._**

**_I'll post the next chapter when I have nine (9) Reviews!_**

**_So, Review! _**


End file.
